La famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Traduction de Sherlock's Scarf. Tout comme John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, Martha Hudson a eu quelques accrocs dans sa vie. Voici une partie de son histoire et plus précisément, sa rencontre avec l'unique détective consultant. Sixième partie de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien", peut être lu sans avoir lu les autres parties.


_**La famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste**_

**_Résumé _**_: _Tout comme John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, Martha Hudson a eu quelques accrocs dans sa vie. Voici une partie de son histoire et plus précisément, sa rencontre avec l'unique détective consultant. La famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste à la fin, ou comment Sherlock Holmes gagna une gouvern... mes excuses, une fidèle logeuse.

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice**__: Salut à tous mes petits loulous ! Voici comme promis la sixième partie de la série __**"Aucun autre coeur que le tien" **__de **Sherlock**__**'sScarf**__. Cette histoire peut-être lue seule ! Sinon, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, l'auteur à publié un nouveau chapitre de __**"Un vide en ce monde"**__, que j'ai déjà à moitié traduit ! Donc logiquement, je le publierai bientôt (après mes partiels de la semaine prochaine sûrement, ça vous fera un beau cadeau de noël)._

_Rapide message à __**Alice666**__ : Ta review est absolument adorable, je venais tout juste de voir que l'auteur avait publié un chapitre quand j'ai lu ton message qui me l'annonçait ^^_

_Si tout va bien, un message de __**Sherlock'sScarf**__ elle-même vous attend pour le prochain chapitre. Elle a été très touchée par vos messages de soutien (certains l'ont même faite pleurer). Elle vous aime, elle vous adore !_

_Elle a aussi annoncé qu'elle essayera de terminer cette série rapidement (surtout qu'on arrive déjà à la fin), de préférence avant que la saison 3 de Sherlock, qui arrive bientôt, ne nous bousille le cerveau. Voilà !_

_**Anonymous**__, un petit message de ma part t'attendra dans le chapitre 19 !_

_Chapitre dédié à** Elizabeth Mary Holmes**, qui m'a beaucoup aidée ces derniers temps._

_Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_**Note de l'auteur **__: Écrit pour un kinkmeme défini : "Je veux connaître l'histoire du premier câlin de Sherlock et Mme Hudson, ainsi que les circonstances de celui-ci." Le passé de Sherlock et de Mme Hudson. Considéré comme la sixième partie de ma série __**"Aucun autre coeur que le tien"**__, mais peut être lu seul._

_**Warning**__ : Légère violence, courte référence à la mort d'un enfant. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Ceci est une transformation de la série Sherlock par la BBC, qui est elle même est le résultat de la modification des livres. Pour le fun, je ne fais aucun profits !_

* * *

**La famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste**

Martha Hudson était venue rendre visite à sa soeur, et les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien que prévues.

De mémoire d'homme, Martha et Eugénia MacNamara avaient toujours été très proches, et lorsque Martha avait épousé, puis suivi Roger Hudson en Amérique, les deux soeurs s'étaient mises à correspondre régulièrement. Avec l'évolution des technologies, elles étaient passées des lettres aux mails, et désormais il était rare qu'une semaine se passe sans qu'elles n'aient discuté via skype.

Et pourtant, malgré le lien fort qui les unissait, il subsistait un obstacle entre elles : Eugénia n'aimait pas Roger. Même si Martha ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, Eugénia avait le sentiment que sa soeur avait quelque peu… _peur_ de son mari. Et à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de persuader Martha de lui en parler, cette dernière changeait subtilement de sujet.

Au bout d'un temps, Martha pu enfin aller à Londres pour assister au mariage de sa cousine Lucy, et ainsi rendre visite à sa soeur qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis ses propres noces. Elle prit alors l'avion jusqu'à Londres avec l'intention d'y demeurer deux semaines avec Eugénia, en attendant le mariage.

La veille des noces, les deux soeurs s'étaient retrouvées autour d'un verre de vin, gloussant, et il avait semblé à Eugénia que Martha pourrait peut-être enfin se confier. Lorsqu'elle aborda avec prudence le sujet Roger, sa soeur lui répondit simplement :

"- Qui se marie à la hâte se repent à loisir, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit ? Je récolte ce que j'ai semé, Eugénia."

Eugénia tenta de la pousser à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, en vain, car Martha n'en dit pas plus. Et lorsqu'elles allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, Eugénia ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa soeur courrait un quelconque danger.

_**oOoOo**_

L'après-midi suivant, c'est toutes deux vêtues à quatre épingles qu'elles se dirigèrent vers l'église. C'était un mariage somptueux étant donné que Lucy se mariait à un noble. Lors de la réception, Martha et Eugénia s'installèrent côte à côte avec un air complice, afin de déguster leur part du gâteau de mariage. Elle observèrent ceux qui se trouvaient sur la piste de danse tout en cancanant joyeusement à propos des différents invités.

"- Qui est cette femme portant la robe rose d'un goût douteux ?"

"- Lady Montmorency."

"- Hmmm… tu penses bien qu'avec rang comme le sien, elle devrait savoir que l'on ne met pas une robe dos-nu en satin, sans soutien-gorge."

"- Non, ce que tu aurais dû dire, c'est qu'avec une _paire_ pareille, on s'abstient de porter ce genre de chose !"

Elle gloussèrent comme des écolières.

"- Ooh… Qui est cette élégante femme à la robe bleu-argent ? Ce vêtement est absolument _magnifique_ !"

"- C'est Lady Holmes. Elle est mariée à Sir Siger Holmes – rappelle-toi, tu l'as rencontré un peu plus tôt. Grand, gentleman distingué qui te regarde comme si tu étais un échantillon qu'il examinait sous son microscope ?"

"- Ah, oui… Pour tout te dire, très chère, il m'a surtout donné la chair de poule."

"- En toute honnêteté, Martha, toute sa famille me donne la chair de poule." Eugénia sirota son champagne d'un air pensif, puis ajouta "Enfin, excepté le fils cadet. Il est vraiment très bizarre, mais il y a… quelque chose d'extrêmement fascinant chez lui, je t'assure."

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Eh bien, il est brillant pour commencer, ça se voit au premier coup d'oeil. C'est une sorte de détective, je n'ai pas très bien retenu les détails – il ne travaille pas avec la police ou quoi que ce soit. Il est un peu… en freelance, j'imagine ?"

"- Détective _consultant_, pour être exact."

Les deux femmes couinèrent de surprise en entendant cette voix intensément grave si près de leurs oreilles, et Eugénia en fit tomber sa fourchette. Elles se tournèrent brusquement pour tomber sur un jeune homme aux pommettes stupéfiantes arborant une touffe de cheveux bouclés noirs et indisciplinées ; il était penché entre elles deux, par-dessus leur épaules. Affichant un sourire sardonique, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour ensuite s'appuyer contre le pilier côtoyant leur table.

Martha se ressaisit plus rapidement que sa soeur.

"- Pardonnez-nous d'avoir comméré sur votre compte, Monsieur… Holmes, c'est ça ?"

Il rejeta les excuses d'un geste de la main.

"- Pas besoin de vous excuser, c'est ennuyeux. Vous avez manqué les potins les plus évidents, en tout cas." Il désigna d'un coup de tête un couple qui dansait non loin. "L'homme ci-présent est un alcoolique qui vient juste de replonger, mais il garde ce fait pour lui. Sa partenaire n'a rien remarqué car elle est trop occupée à chercher comment s'éclipser avec le serveur qui fait circuler les coupes de champagnes, et qui, j'ajouterai, est mineur."

Martha et Eugénia tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir la femme ainsi que le jeune et séduisant serveur échanger un regard chargé de sens. Elles la virent ensuite lever les sourcils et indiquer la porte la plus proche d'un coup de tête. En réponse le serveur lui lança un sourire avant de se diriger avec hâte vers la dite porte, afin de sortir de la salle. Un instant plus tard, la danse prit fin, et la femme s'excusa auprès de son partenaire avant de sortir en se glissant, sans en avoir l'air, derrière la même porte. Martha et Eugénia se mirent à glousser.

Leur nouveau compagnon désigna un autre invité.

"L'homme se tenant près du bol à punch s'y trouve afin de fuir les attentions de la grande femme brune au nez particulier. Il se pourrait qu'il soit bien plus disposé à discuter avec le frère de cette dernière, étant donné que ses goûts penchent visiblement pour des partenaires plus… viriles. Le chef d'orchestre a perdu de l'argent en jouant aux courses et est maintenant endetté. Il est aussi préoccupé par la femme qui est premier violon et avec qui il entretient une liaison torride. Elle est enceinte. L'enfant n'est pas de lui, bien sûr, mais ça il ne le sait pas."

Martha était sous le charme, et intriguée aussi.

"- Pouvez-vous faire ça avec n'importe qui ? Deviner leurs secrets, comme ça ?"

"- Il serait absurde d'assurer que je tombe parfaitement juste, mais je dois dire que peu de choses échappent à mes capacités d'observation. Par exemple, vous êtes mariée à un américain, vivez dans le sud de la Floride, êtes revenue à Londres depuis déjà six jours, et êtes inquiète car vous pensez que votre époux pourrait être responsable d'un crime grave."

Il afficha un sourire en entendant les hoquets de surprise lâchés par Martha et Eugénia.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?"

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, Martha répondit :

"- Je suis mariée à un américain, je vis effectivement en Floride. Pour ça vous êtes tombé juste . Mais je suis à Londres depuis sept jours – huit si l'on compte l'après-midi de mon arrivée."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"- Et l'inquiétude au sujet de votre mari ?"

"- Eh bien…" Martha marqua une pause, puis hocha la tête de manière catégorique. "Oui, à ce propos, il se pourrait bien que j'ai un travail pour vous, Monsieur le Détective Consultant."

Eugénia fit de nouveau tomber sa fourchette.

_**oOoOo**_

"- Je resterai à Orlando jusqu'à vendredi, Martha." prévint Roger Hudson, accordant à peine un regard à sa femme.

Aplatissant en arrière ses cheveux déjà complètement poivre-et-sel, Roger Hudson admira son magnifique reflet dans la glace de l'entrée. _Miroir_, se rappela Martha. _Aux États-Unis, ils appellent ça un miroir._ Elle avait vécu ici durant presque vingt ans, et avait _encore_ à se rappeler des différences de vocabulaire.

"- Très bien, chéri." chuchota-t-elle.

Roger ramassa son sac et sortit à grands pas en direction du garage. Un instant plus tard, sa voiture commença à descendre l'allée en marche arrière. Martha attrapa son téléphone portable et envoya un message.

_Il vient juste de partir pour Orlando._

_Compris. Attendez d'avoir de mes nouvelles. – SH_

_**oOoOo**_

L'après-midi suivant, Sherlock Holmes se présenta sur le pas de la porte des Hudson.

"- Oh Seigneur, il fait terriblement froid dehors. Entrez, entrez !"

Martha prit le manteau en laine extrêmement coûteux de Sherlock puis le porta jusqu'à la salle à manger adjacente, afin de le déposer sur une chaise. Oh, comme son ancienne maison au style Victorien sur Baker Street, à Londres, lui manquait. Là-bas elle avait tout un tas de porte-manteaux accrochés aux murs, tout ce qu'il fallait pour les vestes, écharpes et chapeaux dont on avait besoin en Angleterre. Ici, dans sa maison aux murs mitoyens avec d'autres, et avec des jours de froid infiniment rares, il n'y avait nulle part où accrocher un manteau correctement.

Elle se retourna afin de regarder son invité. Impeccablement vêtu d'un costume visiblement fait sur-mesure, Sherlock semblait néanmoins maigre, voire décharné.

"- Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois, mon chéri ?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules, et Martha fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.

"Eh bien, vous ne ferez rien tant que vous n'aurez pas pris une tasse de thé digne de ce nom, ainsi qu'une grosse part du gâteau aux prunes que j'ai préparé."

"- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me nourrir, Mme Hudson. Je suis ici pour vous dire ce que j'ai découvert jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour manger."

"- Sottises, je ne veux rien entendre. Asseyez-vous, jeune homme."

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Sherlock était assis à la table de la cuisine à regarder par la petite baie vitrée, tombant sur le jardin ombragé se trouvant derrière la maison des Hudson. La _cour_, elle se rappela. _Ici ils appellent ça une cour._

Lorsqu'elle déposa une part de gâteau devant Sherlock, Martha en profita pour poser une main sur son épaule et la serra. Le jeune homme leva des yeux bleu clair écarquillés et sursauta au contact. Souriante, Martha s'installa face à lui et servit le thé.

"Alors…" elle ajouta à sa tasse une cuillerée de sucre, puis en prit une gorgée. "Parlez-moi de ce que vous avez découvert, Sherlock."

Ce dernier, qui mâchait un morceau du copieux gâteux, la fixa de ses yeux incroyablement perçants.

"- Il me faut plus de preuves, mais je suis convaincu que vous avez raison concernant les activités de Monsieur Hudson."

Martha s'affaissa sur sa chaise. C'était une chose de soupçonner, c'en était une autre de voir ses soupçons confirmés.

"- Que savez-vous ?"

"- Roger Hudson fait appel à des prostitués, de sexe masculin, depuis plusieurs années. Ceci a été simple à confirmer. Il y a eu pas mal d'incidents, dus au fait qu'il ait battu et étranglé certains d'entre eux, mais il est parvenu à faire passer ça sous silence en versant des pots-de-vin à la police ainsi qu'aux prostitués en personne."

Martha plongea son visage dans ses mains, et demeura un moment dans cette position, tandis que la voix de Sherlock continua sans lui accorder un instant de répit.

"L'un des gigolos que votre mari a brutalisé a tenté de le faire chanter, en 1988. Peu de temps après, le jeune homme s'est volatilisé. Il est sur la liste des personnes portées disparues, mais je pense qu'il fut la première victime à être assassinée par Roger Hudson."

Martha releva précipitamment la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"- _1988 ?!_" souffla-t-elle. "Nous nous sommes mariés en 1990 ! Durant tout ce temps il trempait là-dedans ?"

"- J'en ai bien peur. Vos craintes sont tombées juste, votre mari tue depuis un moment déjà. Je pense que dix-sept hommes, ayant soit été classés en temps qu'affaires irrésolues soit en tant que personnes disparues, ont été étranglés et assassinés par lui."

"- Dix-sept ! Oh, Seigneur, c'est atroce ! Ces pauvres, pauvres garçons !" Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. "Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ait démasqué ?"

Après l'avoir observée sangloter pendant un moment, Sherlock se plaça à ses côtés et tapota maladroitement son épaule, puis, prenant un air gêné, c'est son dos qu'il agrémenta de petites tapes lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre lui.

"- Votre mari est très doué pour ce qui est de masquer ses traces, Mme Hudson." dit-il. "Et je n'ai pas encore assez de preuves pour mêler la police à cela. Ça ne ferait que lui signaler mon implication dans cette affaire. Il me faut plus de données."

Martha tira un mouchoir de la boîte posée sur la table et s'essuya les yeux avec. Sherlock la regarda pendant un instant, l'air pensif, puis il se releva.

"Je vais y aller. Je dois me rendre à Orlando, le suivre, puis voir ce que je peux découvrir de plus."

Martha le suivit jusqu'à la porte, lui remettant son manteau, laissé dans la salle à manger. Elle sembla hésiter, puis sortit une boîte plate du tiroir du meuble se trouvant dans l'entrée.

"- Il fait plutôt frais dehors, Sherlock, chéri, vous feriez mieux de vous couvrir un peu plus." Elle ouvrit la boîte et la lui tendit. "Je l'ai acheté pour l'anniversaire de Roger, la semaine prochaine, mais maintenant… je ne pense pas vouloir lui donner quoi que ce soit de bon. J'aimerais que vous la preniez."

Sherlock jeta un oeil au contenant de la boîte avant de relever les yeux vers les siens.

"- Mme Hudson, même si nous sommes en janvier, ici c'est Saint-Petersburg de Floride, pas Saint-Petersburg en Russie."

"- Je sais, mon chéri, mais je me sentirais mieux si vous la portiez."

Sherlock lui sourit, d'un long et vrai sourire qui transforma son étrange visage osseux en quelque chose de charmant, enfantin et séduisant. Martha lui sourit en retour.

"- C'est très gentil à vous." répondit Sherlock tout en sortant une écharpe en cachemire bleue de la boîte, avant de l'enrouler autour de son cou.

Martha se dit qu'elle lui allait merveilleusement bien, cela faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Sherlock reboutonna son manteau et remit ses gants en cuir.

"Je vous recontacterai aussitôt que j'aurais plus d'informations." promit-il en se tournant vers la porte. S'arrêtant, il se retourna et la regarda avec attention, puis il se courba afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Merci pour l'écharpe, Mme Hudson."

_**oOoOo**_

Le lendemain matin, Martha était en train de remplir la mangeoire à oiseaux dans la cour lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Se précipitant à travers la maison afin d'aller ouvrir la porte, elle fut presque écrasée par un Sherlock blessé et ensanglanté qui était lourdement appuyé dessus quand elle l'ouvrit.

"- Oh, Seigneur, Sherlock, que s'est-il passé ?" Martha l'entoura d'un bras afin de le stabiliser, puis elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'au canapé du salon. "Asseyez-vous ici, je vais chercher la trousse de secours."

Elle s'en alla rapidement chercher la trousse, ainsi qu'un bol d'eau tiède et des gants de toilette propres.

Une fois revenue dans le salon, elle trouva Sherlock adossé contre les coussins de son canapé, toujours emmitouflé dans son manteau et sa nouvelle écharpe. Émettant un claquement de langue désapprobateur, elle le débarrassa de ses vêtements d'extérieur, puis trempa un des gants de toilette propres (_gant_, se rappela-t-elle, _on dit juste gant, ici_) dans le bol d'eau avant de l'essorer.

"- Mme Hudson, ça va, je vais bien…"

"- Ne soyez pas ridicule, mon garçon, vous n'allez pas bien, visiblement. Taisez-vous et laissez-moi y jeter un coup d'oeil."

Sherlock ne dit plus rien, étonné par l'attitude autoritaire de Martha. Cette dernière, à l'aide du gant, retira avec délicatesse le sang et la boue du visage et des mains du jeune homme, remarquant au passage les écorchures sur ses phalanges. Ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves, la plupart étant des coupures et éraflures superficielles. Les blessures au crâne et au visage saignaient beaucoup bien sûr, du coup elles semblaient plus inquiétantes qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité.

Après avoir appliqué du désinfectant sur la plus grande partie des blessures et lacérations, Martha appliqua les pansements nécessaires. Une fois ceci terminé, elle s'en alla chercher un sac en plastique à zip plein de glaçons dans la cuisine, et alluma la bouilloire par la même occasion. Elle entoura le sac de glace d'un tissu propre avant de l'appuyer délicatement contre le bleu qui prenait rapidement une teinte violette, au-dessus de l'oeil droit de Sherlock.

"Maintenez-ça, mon chéri, pendant que je nous prépare un peu de thé."

Sherlock envoya une de ses mains faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, puis lança un sourire à la vielle femme.

"- Est-il possible d'avoir une nouvelle part de votre délicieux gâteau aux prunes ?"

Les yeux argentés du jeune homme étincelaient comme ceux d'un petit garçon lorsqu'il posa cette question, plein d'espoir.

"- Bien entendu, mon chéri !"

Une fois le thé servi, Sherlock lui expliqua qu'il avait été abordé par un groupe de malfrats alors qu'il remontait la piste menant au dernier jeune homme disparu.

"- Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient un lien quelconque avec votre mari, j'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

"- Avez-vous au moins trouvé d'autres informations qui valent la peine que vous vous êtes donnée ?" demanda Martha, apercevant Sherlock grimacer lorsqu'il changea lentement de position sur le canapé.

"- Je dirais que votre mari pioche tout simplement les prostitués au gré de son humeur, puis se débarrasse de leur corps à Kakahatchee Strand, dans les Everglades, ou autres marécages. Ils se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins, mince et blonds, donc Roger à visiblement un type d'homme particulier. Il les prend en voiture durant ses voyages d'affaires, les assassine dans des motels à bas prix qu'il règle en liquide afin de ne pas être tracé. Jusqu'ici il a été méticuleux concernant les lieux où il commet ses crimes, et s'est assuré d'avoir effacé les preuves, assez, en tout cas, pour qu'il soit presque impossible de le relier à ces meurtres."

"- Oh, Seigneur. Sherlock, que pouvons-nous faire ? Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête !"

Le jeune homme afficha un rictus.

"- J'ai dit _presque_ impossible, Mme Hudson, et heureusement pour vous, le _presque_ impossible est ma spécialité."

_**oOoOo**_

Mme Hudson retourna s'affairer dans le salon après avoir débarrassé le service à thé ainsi que ce qui l'accompagnait, mais elle se figea face à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Sherlock s'était assoupi sur le canapé, étalé sans élégance, tel un invertébré. Martha se mit à sourire tandis qu'elle le recouvrait d'une couverture tricotée.

_Pauvre garçon_, songea-t-elle en repliant la couverture autour de ses maigres épaules. _Il n'a que la peau sur les os, est si facilement surpris dès qu'on le touche sans prévenir, et il semble choqué par toute forme de gentillesse lui étant adressée. Je me demande à quoi ressemblait sa vie, lorsqu'il était enfant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ayant autant besoin d'une mère._

Martha atténua les lumières du salon, et laissa le détective faire sa sieste.

_**oOoOo**_

Elle était en train d'allumer la bouilloire lorsque Sherlock entra dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna et lui sourit, remarquant avec joie que le bleu au-dessus de son oeil ne semblait si terrible, comme elle s'y était attendue. _J'ai bien fait d'y appliquer de la glace rapidement_, se dit-elle en se félicitant.

"- Mes excuses." annonça Sherlock, l'air embarrassé. "Il semblerait que je me sois endormi durant mes heures de travail."

"- Ne soyez pas stupide, Sherlock." elle répondit. "Combien de fois avez-vous fermé l'oeil depuis que vous êtes à Saint-Petersburg ?"

"- Mon corps ne nécessite pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, Mme Hudson." contra-t-il, tendu. "Manger et dormir ne font que me ralentir quand je travaille."

"- Balivernes." se moqua Martha. "Tout le monde a besoin de repos et de carburant, Sherlock Holmes. Votre corps à tout l'air de s'être mis en grève de lui-même en faisant cette sieste, de mon avis."

Le visage de Sherlock passa par différentes expressions en l'espace de quelques secondes : agacement, vexation teintée d'arrogance, pour finir par lentement se changer, sans le vouloir, en un air amusé. Un gloussement guttural presque imperceptible se fit entendre et Martha lui envoya un nouveau sourire.

"Je viens juste de faire des tartelettes à la crème, et l'eau a fini de bouillir. Vous restez prendre le thé, Sherlock ?"

"- J'adorerais, merci." répondit-il avec un sourire.

_**oOoOo**_

Martha venait tout juste de raccompagner Sherlock jusqu'à la porte. Le jeune homme avait englouti trois de ses tartelettes à la crème, _un exploit pour quelqu'un qui clamait "ne pas avoir besoin de nourriture lorsqu'il travaillait"_, se dit la vieille femme. Un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle rangeait le reste des tartelettes dans le réfrigérateur.

Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler quelques indices de plus avant de pouvoir transmettre ses informations à la police.

"- Lorsque ça arrivera, il faudra que vous quittiez votre domicile, Mme Hudson." avait-il dit. "Roger Hudson est un homme extrêmement dangereux, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il vous prendrait en otage si vous restiez ici lors de son arrestation."

Roger n'avait jamais représenté un danger pour elle auparavant, il s'était surtout montré froid et indifférent, mais Martha consentit face à l'insistance du jeune détective sur le sujet. Elle se rendrait dans un hôtel à Tampa aussitôt qu'elle recevrait un message de Sherlock, c'était ce que avait été convenu.

Elle fit le tour de la maison, récupérant un petit nombre d'objets lui étant précieux afin de les mettre dans sa valise, avec les vêtements qu'elle y avait déjà placé. Qui sait combien la police endommagerait ses possessions lorsqu'ils fouilleraient la maison en quête de preuves.

Elle prit les photos de son fils étant bébé, son adorable petit David qui n'avait vécu que quelques jours, et caressa doucement l'image de son petit visage. Cela remontait à si longtemps, comme si cela faisait complètement partie d'une autre vie. Son mariage avec Steven n'avait pas survécu à cette perte, et parfois, elle réalisait avoir si bien enterré les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce temps-là qu'il lui était difficile de se remémorer le visage de son premier mari. Celui de David, par contre, était toujours aussi clair dans son esprit, et elle n'avait jamais perdu ce besoin de chérir un petit garçon.

Alors qu'elle récupérait le petit vase en cristal qu'Eugénia lui avait offert le jour de son mariage avec Roger, elle s'arrêta un instant pour repenser à ce jour lointain durant lequel elle avait, sans le savoir, lié sa vie à celle d'un tueur en série. Secouant la tête face à tant d'années gâchées, elle se tourna vers la valise posée sur son lit.

"- On va quelque part, Martha ?"

Le vase de cristal se brisa en mille morceaux à ses pieds.

Roger entra dans la pièce, ses yeux noirs scintillants ancrés aux siens.

"Qu'as-tu _fait _de beau ces derniers jours, ma chérie ?"

Martha, une main portée à sa gorge sous le coup de la peur, recula d'un pas, balbutiant :

"- Roger ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain soir. Quelle agréable surprise..."

"- _Je t'en prie_." cracha-t-il. "Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'étais pas en train de te préparer à me quitter. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas de mèche avec ce britannique au manteau chic qui a été poser des questions un peu partout à mon sujet."

La gorge de Martha se serra, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque le portable se trouvant dans sa poche se mit à vibrer suite à la réception d'un message, ce qui du coup lui fit lâcher un crissement.

"Quoi ? Aucune explication ?" Il fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. "Tu ne vas même pas essayer d'inventer une excuse ?"

Nouvelle vibration dans sa poche. _Sherlock ! _Cela devait être Sherlock qui lui envoyait des messages. Martha fit passer ses mains devant elle en les tordant, puis elle les plongea délibérément dans les poches de sa jupe, comme si elle tentait de cacher son anxiété.

La vérité fut qu'aussitôt sa main dans sa poche, elle trouva le bouton vert et y laissa son doigt appuyé, sachant que son portable rappellerait le dernier numéro qu'elle avait composé. Étant donné que cela avait été Sherlock, elle espéra qu'il réaliserait ce qu'il se passait et appellerait la police. Pendant ce temps-là, il lui fallait distraire Roger, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas entendre le bruit de l'appel qu'elle passait.

"- Une excuse pour quoi donc, Roger chéri ?" demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, vers la porte de la salle de bain. Quelques pas de plus et peut-être pourrait-elle refermer la porte avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle pouvait entendre son téléphone passer l'appel désormais. Elle se racla la gorge et tenta de masquer les faibles bips.

"- Épargne-moi tes 'Roger chéri', Martha." gronda-t-il, s'approchant encore plus près. "Cela fait déjà un bon moment que tu cherches un moyen d'échapper à ce mariage... il semblerait que ton voeu se voit finalement exaucé."

Martha entendit une petite voix annoncer "Sherlock Holmes" de l'intérieur de sa poche, à l'instant même où Roger se jeta sur elle. Elle tournoya vers la porte de la salle de bain et, pendant un moment, pensa avoir réussi à placer un obstacle entre eux deux. Mais une poigne de fer se referma sur son épaule, puis elle fut tournée de force vers lui.

"- Aidez-moi !" hurla-t-elle, et une faible exclamation lui parvient de son téléphone, juste avant que le poing de Roger ne s'abatte sur sa tête et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

_**oOoOo**_

Les longs poils de la moquette chatouillaient le nez de Martha.

_Pourquoi suis-je étendue sur le sol ?_ se demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de rouler sur le côté. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger correctement, ses deux mains semblaient être collées l'une à l'autre. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle avait l'impression que l'un des côtés de son visage était gluant.

La mémoire lui revint, et elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle avec fébrilité.

Elle était allongée sur le sol de sa chambre. Ses mains étaient attachées ensemble devant elle, à l'aide de la cravate que portait Roger. Un sac grand ouvert se trouvait sur le lit, près de la valise qu'elle avait été en train de préparer, et des affaires appartenant à son mari en dépassaient. Visiblement, Roger avait décidé qu'il n'était pas la peine de bien ranger ses affaires comme d'habitude, et il les fourrait tout simplement dans le sac avant de pouvoir s'enfuir.

Martha se força de nouveau à se mettre en position assise, et réussit à s'élever sur un coude. Tout d'un coup, Roger apparut au-dessus d'elle.

"- Lève-toi, ma chérie." ordonna-t-il en un grognement, la saisissant par le coude et tirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses pieds. "Toi et moi on s'en va faire une petite balade."

"- Où ça ?" Martha ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler.

"- Je connais un endroit calme et sympathique où on peut aller pour nourrir les animaux."

Étrangement, Martha sut qu'il ne parlait pas de nourrir des canards.

Il la fit avancer en poussant sur son bras qu'il maintenait avec force. Ils passèrent la porte, longèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent dans le salon où il la jeta dans un fauteuil.

"Tu restes ici. Je reviens dans un instant, et nous partirons faire notre balade."

Il se retourna et repartit dans la chambre avec rapidité. Martha essaya de se relever, difficilement, et se figea en apercevant une silhouette dans l'ombre du salon peu éclairé.

_Sherlock._

Il plaça un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres, et lui fit signe de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle s'exécuta rapidement et juste à temps, car Roger resurgit dans la pièce, sac en main.

"On y va."

Il se pencha afin de la prendre une fois de plus par le coude quand d'un seul coup, Sherlock se jeta sur lui.

Martha était figée dans son fauteuil. Elle en avait vu des scènes de combat, dans des films d'action. Elle avait une idée de ce à quoi devait ressembler une bagarre entre deux hommes.

Ceci n'avait rien à voir.

Sherlock et Roger ne formaient qu'un ensemble de jambes et de bras emmêlés. Des coups de poings étaient décrochés avec rage et rapidité, et non pas une fois sur deux en de larges crochets lancés avec précision comme dans les films. Franchement, ils lui faisaient plus penser à deux chats s'attaquant à coups de griffes pour gagner les faveurs d'une femelle qu'autre chose. Tout n'était que coups de coudes, gifles et coups de poings dans l'oeil mais soudainement Sherlock se retrouva sur le dos, sous Roger qui plaça ses mains autour de sa gorge fine, la serrant.

_Il a assassiné dix-sept hommes en les étranglant._

Ceci fit sortir Martha de son moment de paralysie, et elle se leva de son fauteuil, attrapa maladroitement la petite lampe de table près d'elle avec ses mains liées, avança, puis s'en servit comme d'une une batte de criquet.

_Base-ball_ , se dit-elle avec violence. _Ils jouent au base-ball ici. _

Roger s'effondra, immobile, sur Sherlock qui avait du mal à respirer et qui luttait pour se dégager du corps lourd du tueur en série tombé inconscient. Sanglotant, Martha poussa Roger par l'épaule et aida Sherlock à se libérer en faisant rouler son mari.

Une fois libre, le détective s'assit avec hâte, puis sortit un couteau de poche afin de couper la cravate en soie qui entravait les mains de Martha.

"- La police est en route." annonça-t-il d'une voix étranglée. "Je ne les ai pas attendu. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ou vous auriez fini comme plat de résistance pour les alligators de Fakahatchee Strand sinon. Est-ce que ça va, Mme Hudson ?"

"- Je vais bien, je vais bien." répondit-elle en haletant. "Et vous ?"

"- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien." assura-t-il en respirant bruyamment, sa voix toujours rauque à cause de l'attaque subie par sa gorge. "Il se trouve que vous avez eu une bonne idée en m'offrant cette écharpe. Elle a protégé ma gorge, assez pour l'empêcher de me fracturer l'os hyoïde. Merci encore pour ce cadeau bien pensé."

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent en fou rire tandis qu'au loin, le bruit des sirènes se faisait de plus en plus fort.

_**oOoOo**_

Il était désormais presque une heure du matin. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Roger avait été emmené par une ambulance, accompagné d'un policier qui garderait un oeil sur lui. La police avait enfin terminé d'examiner le lieu de l'attaque dans la maison des Hudson. Malgré le froid, Martha était assise dehors avec Sherlock, sur les chaises en osier sous le porche. Le major Lana Villarreal, se trouvant à la tête de la section homicide, les rejoignit.

"- Madame Hudson, Monsieur Holmes, nous aurons probablement d'autres questions à vous poser, mais je sais que la nuit a été longue. Il vous faudra descendre au poste demain matin, sur la première avenue. D'accord ?"

Martha lui lança un sourire empli de gratitude.

"- Merci à vous, major. Je suis vraiment sur les rotules." Face à l'expression perdue du major Villarreal, elle s'expliqua "Je suis très fatiguée."

"- Dans ce cas, essayez de vous reposer, Madame Hudson, nous nous verrons demain."

Puis elle se tourna vers Sherlock.

"- Combien de temps comptiez-vous rester aux États-Unis ?"

"- Aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour monter un dossier solide contre Roger Hudson." répondit-il froidement. "Vous avez tous mes papiers concernant les preuves que j'ai recueillies. Vous devriez en avoir suffisamment pour qu'il soit déclaré coupable."

"- Seriez-vous prêt à revenir et à assister au procès s'il le fallait ?"

"- Absolument. Je compte bien m'assurer que cette affaire ne se retrouve pas bâclée."

Le major fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité, mais ne fit que hocher la tête avant de se retourner pour partir.

"- Je vous verrai tous les deux dans la matinée, alors. Appelez-nous si vous ne trouvez pas le poste. Bonne nuit."

Ils se levèrent pour regarder les agents de police s'en aller, puis Sherlock se tourna vers Martha, et dit :

"- Je devrais retourner à mon hôtel. Il faut que je prépare mon voyage de retour."

Martha sourit.

"- Moi aussi."

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air espiègle.

"- Ah, bien sûr – vous préférez les rues de Londres aux plages de Floride. Vous rentrez à la maison, donc ?"

"- Vous savez, mon chéri, à un âge comme le mien, avoir vu un homme en maillot de bain, c'est les avoir tous vus."

Martha observa le jeune homme qui riait près d'elle. Il était toujours si sarcastique et froid – et pourtant il y avait des moments où elle voyait l'enfant perdu et solitaire qu'il fut autrefois, un enfant qui n'avait pas reçu assez de câlins et d'affection lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Faisant un pas vers lui, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

"- Merci, Sherlock, de m'avoir sauvée."

Sherlock sursauta lors du contact, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire de ses mains. Finalement, il plaça maladroitement un bras autour des épaules de la vieille femme, la tapotant de manière rigide.

"- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose. Je ne voudrais pas vous croiser dans une ruelle sombre si vous étiez munie d'une lampe." il marqua une pause, puis sourit. "Évidemment, il ne ferait plus _noir_ du coup..."

Elle gloussa un peu et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

"- Mais non, idiot – je voulais dire, merci de m'avoir sauvée d'une vie entière passée au côtés d'un monstre. Il était si intelligent, la police n'aurait jamais réussi à l'attraper."

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire suite à cette estimation des capacités de la police, et il se détendit, envoyant ses doigts serrer l'épaule de Martha.

"- Pas si intelligent que ça, apparemment. Les criminels semblent toujours faire au moins une erreur. Celle de Roger Hudson aura été d'être assez stupide pour épouser la femme la plus maline que je connaisse."

"- Oh, Sherlock." dit-elle, en l'entourant de son autre bras, le serrant doucement contre elle.

Un instant plus tard elle sentit des bras s'enrouler lentement autour de ses épaules, et elle se retrouva prise dans un câlin timide, comme si c'était tout nouveau. _Pauvre garçon_, pensa-t-elle. _Je ne sais pas comment il a été élevé, mais il a vraiment besoin d'une mère._

Elle le serra contre elle une fois de plus, puis le relâcha avant de demander :

"- Un thé, Sherlock ?"

"- Est-ce que vous avez encore de ces petites tartelettes à la crème ?"

Il lui souriait comme un enfant.

"- Et si nous allions vérifier s'il y en a dans le frigo ?"

~FIN~

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Merci à mon adorable beta, Skyfullofstars, pour avoir corrigé ça si rapidement ! :)_

_**Note de la traductrice** : Personnellement, je trouve cette partie bourrée d'humour. Mme Hudson est juste la femme la plus drôle qui existe. Les différences de languages entre l'anglais Américain et Britannique m'ont donné du fil à retordre, mais ça le valait bien ! _

_Des bisous et à bientôt =D_


End file.
